Face Down
by BoneBreakingBadass
Summary: Part One: Face down is Arizona's favorite place to be and Callie's favorite sight to see. Part Two: Ah, ah, ah, you didn't say the magic word. A little smut, pwp. Enjoy
1. Face Down

Part 1 of 2. Trying something new and filling a prompt. Face down is Arizona's favorite place to be and Callie's favorite sight to see. Really just PWP. Enjoy.

* * *

Callie was tired. 48 hours on, 40 of them on her feet in an OR and she just wanted to fall into bed for the next 12. Mark had Sofia for the weekend and knowing her wife, Arizona probably went to bed hours ago, and that left Callie with no looming interruptions in her plan. Not that Arizona was an interruption, but she was sure even using her mouth to hold a conversation with her wife was going to be a challenge.

Quietly dropping her stuff off at the couch, Callie crept toward her bedroom. The cracked opening was illuminated by the small light on her bedside table that Arizona always left on for her when she was coming home at such a late hour. Before opening the door further, Callie disrobed down to her panties with only one thing on her mind: faceplanting into bed.

Slowly opening the door so as not to make a sound, Callie was greeted with a sight that made her forget just how tired she truly was at the moment.

Arizona was face down in her pillow, small moans escaping the material gag. Blankets collected in a bunch at her feet, Callie watched the jerky rising of her hips, the curling of toes, straining calf muscles, and Arizona's fingers furiously rubbing through her wetness. Her ass muscles twitched under frustration as Callie's wife was trying desperately to bring herself pleasure. _Holy fuck._

Callie was no longer tired. In 4 quick steps and a 2-second pause to discard her panties, she crawled up behind Arizona, reaching forward to hold her wife in place. She leaned in, one hand firmly placed on Arizona's back, the other massaging her tight ass.

The unexpected visitor startled Arizona and she attempted to move, dropping her hand to lift herself up.

"Don't move," Callie purred, pushing Arizona back into the pillow, back into position. She felt her wife shiver, spreading her legs farther apart, an open invitation and a welcome one at that.

Foregoing any foreplay, Callie's fingers traced down smooth skin, immediately greeted with wetness at the end of their descent.

Flicking Arizona's swollen, throbbing clit, she grinned at the muffled noises spilling out from the pillow. Arizona was already close. Her legs were slightly shaking in preparation, threatening to drop that glorious ass from its heightened position. "Somebody's been busy." She flicked harder, strangled cries coming from below.

"You're so wet." She leaned forward, licking a path down Arizona's spine. "I love you in this position." Taking one finger, Callie filled Arizona, adding another on pull out.

Arizona moaned loudly, her hips thrusting back into Callie's own heated center.

"Face down, ass up, that's the way I like to fuck," Callie chanted, pumping her fingers deeper with each word, flicking Arizona's clit harder each time.

Lifting her head, she couldn't help but laugh at the extreme dorkiness of her wife even in the most intimate positions.

Taking the opportunity, Callie reached forward with her free hand, tangling in Arizona's hair, pulling back just hard enough for response.

"Fuck," Arizona cried out as her wife pulled her hair just the way she liked, the hand between her legs speeding up, fucking her perfectly.

"Harder," Arizona begged, pushing back with her hips, straining against the hand filling her.

Callie grinned. Never one to leave her wife unsatisfied, she threw her back into it, wildly pumping as the firmness around her fingers became impossibly tight.

Screaming out in pleasure, Arizona begged for more, wetness spilling down her legs as she came so much harder than she had planned when starting the night. "Harder." She kept begging, spurring Callie to continue through her orgasm, building her toward another.

"I need more." She cried as Callie's fingers slammed over and over again. Reaching between her legs, she desperately rubbed at her own clit. "Make me come." Her fingers pinched and pulled before stopping to slap at her throbbing bundle of nerves gently but sharply. Arizona was always one for a little pain with her pleasure and Callie was never one to deny her wife.

Pulling hard at the blonde locks in her hand, Arizona screamed, her head jerking back, tears of frustrated pleasure painting her cheeks. She needed to come again and she needed it now.

"I've been a bad girl. I started without you," Arizona moaned, her hips thrusting backward, pushing Callie farther and farther in each time. "So bad." She moaned louder.

Callie got the hint. Never had Arizona ever asked her for this. She could never form the words as embarrassment for the need was just too much, but Callie figured it out early on. During one rather wild, drunk night, after Callie noticed bite marks all over her from a rather feisty encounter with Arizona in the bar bathroom, when they were finally alone in the bedroom, Callie jokingly told her what a bad girl she was and teasingly brought her hand down across Arizona's ass. Her girlfriend came immediately. She'd only been barely fingering her clit but the harsh connection of her hand to ass was enough for Arizona to fall over the edge. After that anytime Arizona wanted it a little rough, wanted more than just a quick fuck or hours of making love, she'd tell Callie what a bad little girl she'd been.

Releasing Arizona's hair, she pulled back, her fingers teasingly now dancing at her heated wetness, her other hand being firmly brought down against Arizona's tight ass. The moment her palm met muscular flesh, Callie plunged her fingers deep inside.

"God. Fuck." Arizona cried out, her ass shaking.

Callie couldn't help but grin as she sobbed into her pillow, the hand between her legs speeding up its frantic movements against her clit.

Sucking in a deep breath, Arizona's body tensed, knowing just how much better it felt when she was fighting it.

Callie brought her hand down again directly on the same spot, watching redness spread on the pale skin. "So bad," she whispered.

"Yes." Arizona cried out again. "Fuck." She screamed a third time as Callie followed up with one last spank, sending her careening over the edge.

Arizona was sobbing in pleasure as she came again, her knees collapsing under the weight of her weakened body.

"I can't move," Arizona mumbled into the pillow below her, her wife's body spread out on top of her.

"I've been awake for 55 hours and I came home and just fucked you senseless. If you don't repay the favor, I promise you next time you won't be able to sit for a week," Callie threatened, although she was pretty sure her words were empty. Pretty sure, just not 100% sure.

"Promise?" Arizona raised her head with a smirk on her face.

"Fuck me, Arizona. Fuck me now." Callie hissed, rolling off her wife, onto her back, and spreading her legs wide in anticipation.

Part 1 Complete. TBC


	2. Ah, ah, ah you didn't say the magic word

**A/N:** I am taking prompts if anybody has any suggestions, but be aware that I can't always fill them promptly and some I can't fill at all. I will eventually be posting a no list in my profile for your reference as prompts come in that I am unable to fulfill. Stay tuned. Prompts requesting any of the kinks on the list will be not be considered.

**Part 2 of 2.** Trying something new and filling a prompt. _Ah, ah, ah, you didn't say the magic word_. Really just PWP. Enjoy. Unbetad

* * *

"Soldier on." Arizona ordered taking another ice cube from the bowl next to them and applying it lightly against Callie's burning clit. She smirked when Callie's face turned red, screams erupting from deep within.

"Please." She begged, her hands holding tight to their headboard, her legs flailing on either side of her wife's body.

Shaking her head, Arizona only continued smiling. Running the cold, melting cube circles around her wife's clit, bringing her down just enough from her earth shattering orgasm _just _before it could break. Watching the tension melt from her extremities, from shaking violently to barely moving, Arizona trailed the ice cube further down making certain nothing was left untouched. Callie was a mess, just the way Arizona liked her to be. Another few moments of teasing before she thrust the solid cube deep into her wife before pulling it out to suck on, enjoying the taste of her wife mixed with the cold, wet ice against her tongue.

"Please." Callie begged again knowing it was a fruitless endeavor but not caring either. They played it her way and now it was Arizona's turn. The rules: Callie wasn't allowed to move her hands from the headboard; she wasn't allowed to orgasm; she wasn't allowed to do anything but beg. And beg she was doing.

"Ah, ah, ah, you didn't say the magic word." Arizona too the small vibrator and applied it directly to Callie's sensitive clit enjoying very much the way her hips thrashed against the stimulation.

And the last rule was to find the magic word in order to find her release. It was always something obvious, something right in front of her nose, something so ridiculous that when all was said and done Callie felt extremely stupid for not realizing it in the first place.

"Running shoes." Callie was seriously grasping at straws here. Whatever was in her line of sight was called out at some point in the past two hours. _Two hours_. They'd been at this for two fricken hours and Arizona didn't look as if she was losing any steam. It wasn't as if Callie wasn't enjoying herself but she wasn't certain how much longer she could hold off without slipping into a sex-induced coma for lack of climaxing.

"Try again." Arizona discarded the ice cube over the side of the bed along with the other twenty or so that had probably melted into little puddles of sex juices mixed with water. She'd worry about clean up tomorrow, right now her total attention was on the glorious body spread out in front of her. Fucking sexy, naked, sweating, writhing, hot, glorious body. Stopping the vibrator and moving the bowl of ice before it could be kicked off the bed, Arizona crawled up Callie's body making certain to rub against the throbbing between her wife's legs.

"Hello there." She nipped at the corners of Callie's open, panting mouth. "How are you doing?" She teased gyrating her hips in circles as Callie continued to beg for release.

Callie's legs came up, wrapping around Arizona's thighs in a lame attempt to stop the light pressure from being applied any longer. She couldn't take it. If she wasn't going to be allowed to orgasm, she was so past the torture. Mostly. With Arizona's body now flush against hers, hands roaming freely on her heated skin, the seductive purring in her ear, Callie's body reacted against her will. Her nipples pebbled into harder buds, wetness continued to form between her legs, and as hard as she was trying to stop her wife from moving, she couldn't help but thrust her hips up just slightly to remain in contact.

Reaching above them, Arizona curled her one hand over her wife's that were clenched tightly to the headboard. She could feel the straining muscles under her palm and it only further spurned her on. With her other hand, reaching between their bodies, Arizona gently shoved two fingers deep into Callie's pulsating center. When her wife bucked up, accepting the new welcome invasion she bit down on Callie's shoulder, making long and deep thrusts as her wife began pleading and begging once again.

"God Arizona. God. Please. I need to come. I need it. Please." She cried, her hips meeting each of Arizona's thrusts, squeezing tight against Arizona's fingers, wetness spilling out to the point that Arizona was losing friction.

"Say." She added another finger enjoying Callie's cries for more and begs for her to stop.

"The." She put her hips behind it, her wife's legs opening wider, an unspoken invitation for her to keep going even if her pleas said the complete opposite.

"Magic." She was laughed when Callie screamed out _lampshade._ But refused to stop because it wasn't the magic word. Of course it wasn't. It was so obvious but she knew by the time Callie would need the word, it wouldn't ever occur to her and that was part of the fun.

"Word." Arizona was straddling Callie's leg as she fucked her. Using her hips with such force caused her to thrust against her wife's tense thigh. _She _was close. So close. Forgetting the rules, forgetting this was about Callie, forgetting that _she _already came not once but twice, and so hard her legs _still _felt like jelly, Arizona focused on herself and her needs as she continued fucking Callie hard without apology.

"Oh fuck!" Callie cried out as Arizona sped up her fingers.

"Take it." Arizona ordered. "Take it like a big girl." She kept thrusting deep, humping down hard on Callie's thigh.

"I can't. I need to come. I can't. I can't." She cried. She _could _but she didn't want to any longer. Callie was going to explode.

Arizona could feel her the tightness around her fingers getting almost impossible to move. Still humping hard against Callie's thigh, she removed her fingers, grabbing blindly for the bowl next to them. As Callie's body started tensing, her hips forcing herself to rub against any body part Arizona offered, she screamed.

"FUCK!" They screamed in unison as Callie fell drastically from being just seconds away from her climax and Arizona reached hers.

Collapsing against her wife, Arizona held the ice cube flush against Callie's clit making certain she wasn't going to succumb to her body's urges any time soon.

They were both panting violently, hearts racing out of control.

"You bitch." Callie couldn't help but sigh as the ice cube fell away and was replaced with the light touch of Arizona's fingers slowly, painfully slowly, circling and teasing her clit.

Arizona laughed wickedly. "Say the magic word." She reminded her.

"Doorknob. Nipples. Spanking." Callie looked up hopeful only to watch Arizona shaking her head as she reached again for the vibrator and attached it at light speeds. She found great pleasure in watching Callie's face light up, her hips push against the vibrator for more pressure, the strain of being unable to climax cross her face.

"No. No. No." Arizona smiled turning up the vibrators just enough for moans to start spilling out.

"Please." She begged as Arizona crawled back up her body, leaving the vibrator pressed firmly against her clit.

"Say it." Arizona grabbed for another ice cube this time teasing Callie's nipples. Pressing the cold over the painful tips, circling it around and enjoying the sight of her nipples hardening even more. Down under the breast, over her sternum, and practicing the same dance on the other side.

She was moaning unabashedly. Her fingers gripping the headboard white with want. Her hips jerking against the pleasure between her legs. The speed wasn't enough to break her, but enough to drag her through the most pleasurable pain, bringing her right to the edge but never over.

"Tell me what you want."

"To come." Callie begged. Her only thoughts were to come. "Horseshoes. High heels. Pillows." Words spilling out, making no sense to anybody but Arizona and none coming close to the magic word that was literally on the tip of Callie's mind. The _tip._

"Do you like that?" She loved Callie's eyes fluttering every time the cube ran over her nipple.

"Cold."

"That's not what I asked." Arizona pressed the cube flush against her nipple, Callie crying out against the cold.

"That's what I thought." She threw the ice cube to join the others, her mouth taking the cold pebble deep into her heat and sucking gently.

"I like." Callie moaned. "Yes." The vibrator speed was upped just a notch.

Paying close attention to Callie's nipples, Arizona sucked each one until they reached body temperature once again. Throwing off the vibrator, her tongue made a trail down until she reached Callie's clit which was throbbing almost as hard as the vibrator had been.

"Is this what you want?" She looked up watching Callie nod vigorously.

Biting her lip she watched Arizona lean in and suck her clit deep into her mouth. Magic words went out the window as she took joy in the pleasure of her wife's lips teasing and toying with her. There was almost nothing better than Arizona's tongue fucking her over the edge.

Settling in between Callie's legs, Arizona reached for the last cube, taking it in her mouth she applied her lips to Callie's clit enjoying the reaction of moans and begs. Using her now cold-tipped tongue, she added the ice cube between flicks of her clit. Up. Down. Up. Down. Callie couldn't figure out which was what by this point, her senses frozen to the core, her heated body begging for more.

She was so far gone every time Arizona sucked her clit deep into her mouth, the heat and cold _this _close to blowing her mind. She loved it. She hated it.

"Fuck me." She begged, her pleas no longer focused on climaxing but enjoying the pleasure between her legs.

"Ohhhh." She moaned, her hips bucking as Arizona slide her tongue and ice deep inside. Callie squeezed taking the ice cube further in leaving Arizona now without. "Fuck. Fuck." She cried out realizing what she'd just done but so far aroused she was unable to push it out. It hurt. It hurt so good and if Arizona didn't do something soon, she was going to explode. "I can't hold on... I need... oh fuck." Incoherently Callie babbled, begging to be released from her torture.

This was better than anything Arizona thought would happen. She could see Callie straining against the ice as it melted, tensing and untensing she fucked herself with the frozen object unable to free herself from her self-imposed insanity.

"Say the magic word." Arizona reminded her before reaching forward and pulling Callie's clit deep into her mouth. She wanted Callie right on the edge for as long as she could.

"Moccasins. Toothbrush. Atari." She cried when she felt Arizona shake her head, her mouth never leaving its rightful place sucking deep on her clit.

The ice now melted, Arizona began fingering her again, the reaction from above almost off the charts. She was thrashing about wildly, her hips bucking fast and hard, taking Arizona deeper each time. The painful pleasure of the ice leaving her completely over sensitive and she wasn't sure she could take much more. She was pretty sure she couldn't.

"Think harder." Arizona lifted her head for 2 seconds before attaching quickly and sucking hard.

"I'm cold." Callie cried, her whole body covered in chills from the ice, from the painful withholding of her orgasm, from unintentionally fucking herself with an ice cube.

"You're warm." Arizona smiled gently biting down.

It clicked. Callie's eyes flew open, her hips picked up speed, her hands let go of their imprisonment and she screamed, grabbing Arizona's head and holding her tightly and securely in place. "Ice cubes! Ice cubes. Ice cubes." She screamed.

Unable to acknowledge Callie's winning response, Arizona picked up speed, fucking hard, sucking deeper, before Callie exploded screaming louder than Arizona could ever remember. "Ice cubes." She cried holding Arizona's head, refusing to release her until she worked her way through another orgasm. She was going to milk this for all it was worth; it had been the longest _Say the Magic Word_ game they'd played yet and Callie was so sensitive, so sore, she wasn't sure the next time her wife would be able to touch her so she was going to take what she could get before she couldn't take anything at all.

"Don't. You. Dare. Stop." Callie threatened when she felt Arizona fighting against her hold. "Almost." She begged, thrusting her hips and pushing Arizona's mouth down harder.

Screaming again, she saturated the sheets below, flooding her wife's hand with an abundance of wetness before she finally let go and collapsed into her own melted state.

Smug, Arizona looked up at her wife who was in an orgasm coma. She had a huge grin pasted on her face, her chest heaving, her arms puddled at her sides. _Damn she was good._

"Callie?"

"Callie?" She called again with no answer.

"We have to get you cleaned up and the bed, it's kinda a mess."

Callie could barely shake her head, there was no way she was moving off the bed. "Cover it." She whispered, her voice croaked out from the dryness of her throat.

"What?"

"Cover it. Can't move. Towels. Cover it."

Arizona laughed, there was no way she was sleeping in a covered mess. Between the melted ice and Callie's flooded wetness, not even a towel was going to properly cover it.

Rolling her wife to her side she pulled up the sheets and repeated on the other side until they were only on a wet mattress. _Fuck._ The mattress was as wet as the sheets and putting on new ones would be a waste of time. Following her wife's lead, she grabbed for towels, layering them up and returning her wife's body over top. In theory, Callie made the mess, she could sleep on it.

"It's wet." Callie whined curling on her side.

"Go to sleep, you need your energy." She smiled crawling up next to her wife and settling down.

"You bet your ass we do." Callie smirked, using what energy she had left to smack her wife's bare ass.

Arizona's head popped up, looking over her shoulder with a smouldering look that told Callie they were far from done.


End file.
